Siren
by ArmyAngel316
Summary: Three pendants. Five Guardians of Light. One Leviathan. One God. Multiple battles. One victor. Are you ready for the ultimate Good vs. Evil? SECOND CHAPTER AND SECOND BIOGRAPHY ADDED.
1. Treasure Chest

Northern Michigan has experienced only a handful of blistering hot days. It's northern Michigan, for heaven's sake. It's not supposed to be above ninety degrees during summer, let alone ninety-eight degrees. Now, normally this wouldn't be a problem for most people that live more south; however, hardly anyone in northern Michigan has air-conditioners. There's no point for them to own one when you typically get just a couple months of summer, one month of fall, and nine months of winter. People in northern Michigan usually just use swamp-coolers and they get through the summer just fine. But not everyone was having an enjoyable summer day on July 5th. One particular girl was in her house and laying on her bed, with no working swamp-cooler, mind you, and was currently bored out of her mind. She was home alone. Her parents said that they were on a business trip, but didn't tell her where they were going, while her sister was visiting a pen-pal in Ohio. Desiree Mendelssohn could've gone down to the river which wasn't even a mile away. Everyone swam there during summer. It was like a beach, only smaller, there was no salt water, and fish didn't mind swimming beside your legs and tickling them. Desiree loved the river, but it was just to hot to walk down there. She had thought about swimming in the cool, relaxing water, and hanging out with her friends before deciding that it wouldn't be worth it because of the walk to the river and the walk back. She kept pondering all the possible ways to keep cool which included lying on the kitchen floor (during summer, tile is very cool and makes a good place to take a nap), eating an ice pop, fanning herself, taking a cold shower, and guzzling water. All of which she was too lazy to accomplish since she didn't want to get up and walk in the heat. Why didn't she just turn the swamp-cooler on? Her family didn't own one because Desiree's parents had no clue how cold it gets in northern Michigan during fall and winter, so they bought an air-conditioner. And said air-conditioner was broken. _There's no possible way this day could be any worse. _Desiree layed on her bed and proceeded mope, sweat, and wish that the heat temperature would drop.

_ Maybe I should just suck it up and go take a shower or eat an ice pop. _Desiree tried to persuade herself into braving the intense heat and go do something to keep her cool, but miserably failed. She decided to at least sit up, and groaned at the energy it took. She sighed as she looked around her room for a fan whether it be paper or electric. After a quick scan of her room, she found nothing. She groaned again and just sat there, wishing she lived in Alaska so she could jump in the snow and stay cool forever.

Just as she was about to flop onto her back again, the door-bell sounded. _As if they couldn't come at a better time._ Desiree's inner self grumbled. She sluggishly crawled off her bed and shuffled to her door and down the stairs. The door-bell rang again as if the person outside was in a hurry. "I know, I know." Desiree groaned as loud as she could, which wasn't very loud at all. She sighed and opened the door. "What the freak?" Desiree growled. No one was at the door. However, there was small, brown, paper package tied up with string. Desiree raised an eyebrow. "Oh, boy. One of my favorite things." _They must've left before I got down here. The impatient crap heads._She picked up the somewhat heavy box and scowled, but wiped it off when she heard a bird chirp. She sighed for the umpteenth time that day and just admired the the scene. Sure, it was as hot as an oven outside, but that didn't mean that it still wasn't gorgeous. The birds singing, the tall grass on the hill would swish as it swayed in the summer breeze; it was all beautiful despite the intense heat. Desiree let the smallest smile grace her lips as she came back inside and closed the door. _I guess a breath of fresh air can do wonders. _Desiree thought. She was still sweating, of course, but after getting outside for just a few seconds made her more tolerant.

Desiree glanced at the stairs, the box still in her hands. _I'm down here now. I guess I might as well grab an ice pop before going upstairs again. _Slowly, she walked into the kitchen and towards the freezer. She opened it, took out an ice pop, tore the wrapper open with some difficulty, and took a nibble. Satisfied with the flavor, she made her way up the stairs, box in hand. _I wonder who was at the door. Whatever they needed, it must not have been important for them to to leave so soon. Maybe it was Mrs. Leonard come to complain about Lilly's flute recital last week. The old hag. _Desiree recalled how furious her sister's flute teacher looked when Desiree's sister missed a note while performing in the school talent show. Lilly was an excellent flutist. That was the only time that she missed a note because of the difficulty of the piece. _Or maybe it was my piano teacher come to complain about me not being "passionate" or "happy" enough about my recital. _Desiree had also participated in the same talent show as Lilly. The only problem about her performance, according to her teacher, no one else, was that she lacked the right emotion when she played her piece. It was a rather happy sounding piece, the Little Dog Waltz to be exact. And Desiree, involuntarily, had scowled the entire time that she played. Most likely because of the amount of concentration it took for her to play it flawlessly. Everyone had applauded, nonetheless, so Desiree didn't really care about the emotion she had or "lacked". It was hard for her to play original pieces without scowling from concentration. Who doesn't scowl or show serious emotion when they play a difficult piece? Her parents often teased her that she would get wrinkles quicker than anyone else in her family because of how much she either laughed or how much she scowled. But Desiree didn't care. She liked being sober and she liked laughing when the time was right. She didn't give a flip.

Desiree pushed all those thoughts aside as she walked into her room, taking another bite of her ice pop. Desiree tossed the box onto her comforter. She spaced out as she flopped backwards onto her bed. She continued to eat her ice pop as she glanced at the box, flipping the it around to see who it was from and who it was addressed to. Her brow furrowed as she read who the sender was. "Let's see. It's from a Mr... Anonymous. That's just great. I don't know who it's from, but it clearly states that it's for me." It was true. There was no name for the sender, but said who the package was for. In big, bold, calligraphic letters it read: _Desiree A. Mendelssohn. _Desiree just sighed and began to untie the string and tear the paper where it had been folded. The packaging completely off, Desiree picked the gift up and examined it. It was a silver treasure chest, about a foot long and a foot tall. There was a lock that kept it closed and Desiree could hear something rattling inside of it when she shook it. She tried to open the lock by trying to pry at it, but of course, it wouldn't open. She just rolled her eyes and tossed the treasure chest back onto her bed, annoyed that someone would send her something that she couldn't even open. _How can I use the dumb thing if I can't even open it? _Desiree stood up walked over to her dresser. She looked at the numerous necklaces and earrings that covered it. She thought that maybe she could brave the heat and go to the grocery store to pick up some ice cream. If she did that, she would want to look a little nicer than she did now, so she decided to wear a necklace and some earrings. She put on a silver chain necklace that had a pendant of a dark green, glass butterfly. It was a birthday gift from Lilly and it was her favorite piece of jewelry. She put some silver stud earrings on and bounded down the stairs, not paying attention to the lock on the silver treasure chest that was glowing.

* * *

Hiya! I'm completely redoing this story. It was formerly known as "My Magical Life", but it needed some major changes. This isn't professional writing, but I'm working on it. The plot is nearly the same, but I changed it little, including the main character's and her sister's name, and the title. Also, I'm trying not to rush into the magic part like did last time. Let me know what you think about the story so far! The next won't be a real chapter, but a biography of Desiree.

* * *

Side notes

- Desiree's name is pronounced DEZ-ER-AY. Just so you know.

- Mendelssohn is actually the name of a famous classical musician.

- Lilly is the first name of my poodle. Her full name is Lilly Bell.


	2. Desiree's Biography

**Name:**Desiree (pronounced DEZ-ER-AY) Ann Mendelssohn

**Sex: **Female.

**Age:** 14.

**Height: **5'3

**Weight: **128 lbs. (Large bone structure.)

**Hair Type/Color/Style: **Shoulder length light brown hair, side-swept bangs.

**Eye Color: **Bright blue.

**Personality/Interests/Pros: **Desiree is a sarcastic girl with a somewhat cocky demeanor. She doesn't care what people think about her and will mouth off to anyone who bothers her. She is strong-willed, competitive, and will turn almost anything into a competition which annoys her twin sister, Lilly. She is very loyal to her friends, earning her respect from them. She enjoys playing any type of sport, but her favorites are field hockey, foot ball, and soccer (aggressive sports). While she may be extremely competitive and head-strong, Desiree does have a soft and quiet side, though it rarely ever shows. She enjoys playing piano and violin and will write a story or poem here and there (as long as she's alone).

**Dislikes/Cons: **Desiree is not good at math and absolutely hates school. She complains often if someone tells her to do something that she doesn't want to do. She can also be quite mouthy, even to adults.

**Favorite Color(s): **Black, green, blue.

**Favorite Food(s): **Burgers, steak, Pocky, Chinese, ice cream.

**Least Favorite Food(s): **Tofu, fish, wasabi.

**Favorite Movie(s): **Star Wars, Indiana Jones, The Sound of Music.

**Favorite TV Show(s): **Bizarre Foods, Dirty Jobs, ESPN, Hetalia: Axis Powers.

**Favorite Subject (school): **Writing, P.E..

**Least Favorite Subject (school): **Math, Civics.

* * *

'Sup? This was the first biography for Desiree and I'll post another one for her later on into the story. Kind of an update, you know? This included a lot of details about her, mainly for you to get the picture of her personality. I'm currently thinking of the next chapter, so I'll post it when it's finished. Let me know what you think! Ciao!


	3. Ayaka

Many children hate being left alone by their parents. Desiree, on the other hand, was completely different. She liked being left alone because there were certain benefits that came with it. You didn't have your parents telling you to do your chores, they wouldn't nag you about finishing homework (not that Desiree had any; it was summer, after all.), they can't question what music you're listening to, etc.. Not that Desiree was deceitful, she was just independent and liked her space. Especially when she had the chance to go shopping by herself with her own money that she earned. It made her feel like an adult.

_I wonder who the heck sent that gift. Maybe it was a belated birthday present? But from who? Maybe while I'm out I can get a lock-picking set or something. _Desiree continued to pedal her bike down the side-walk, mentally slapping herself for not bringing a bottle of water. She pedaled about a quarter mile more until reaching the grocery store, hopping off her bike, chaining it up, and walking inside. Walking into the coolness of the grocery store was a relief for Desiree. She grabbed a basket and started to walk down the different aisles, picking up the food that she needed. She walked down the first aisle, picking up a loaf of bread before heading down another aisle to to get some milk. Once she had finished getting all the food on her list, Desiree racked her brain for anything else she might need. Satisfied with her basketful of groceries, she proceeded to walk to the checkout.

Desiree had nearly made it to the checkout when she could feel someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and nearly squealed with excitement, something that wasn't normal at all. The reason for this near-outburst? Her friend. Her best friend that she hadn't seen in a couple months had unexpectedly showed up at the grocery store and tapped her shoulder. The two hugged and smiled at each other.

"Ayaka! What are you doing here? I thought you were visiting family!" Desiree exclaimed as she and Ayaka let go of each other.

"I was, but we were only going to stay for a couple of months. How've you been doing?" Ayaka questioned. Ayaka was Japanese and had been visiting her cousins in Tokyo. She was the one who introduced Desiree to the wonderful world of Japanese cooking.

"I've been alright, I guess. My parents are on a business trip and my sister is going to be coming home tomorrow from visiting a pen-pal. The only down-side to this glorious peace? My air-conditioner is broken." Ayaka rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Dez? Don't you have a fan or swamp-cooler?"

"Nope. My parents didn't know that it gets below zero during winter, and for six to nine months at that." Desiree sighed as they both walked to the checkout.

"Jeez, I feel sorry for you, girl. Being stuck with a broken air-conditioner during a blistering hot summer without a fan or swamp-cooler is a real pain in the you-know-what." Ayaka stated sympathetically. Suddenly, Ayaka jumped. Oh! I just remembered! I have a little something for you if stop by my house."

"Really? What is it?" Desiree perked up even more and wondered what her best friend could possibly have gotten her.

"Dez, if I wanted you to know what the gift was, I would've told you by now. Just be patient." Ayaka giggled while Desiree mock-pouted.

"Fine. Let's hurry, though."

Once the girls had finished at the checkout, they briskly walked out the door and toward the bike rack. They both tossed their groceries into their bike baskets and hopped onto their bikes. They started pedaling down the two-lane road of the little town they lived in.

"So, what'd you get me?" Desiree asked eagerly, pretending like she hadn't heard Ayaka's answer just five minutes before.

"Desiree, I told you to wait until we got to my house. However, I will give you a hint. It's Japanese." Ayaka grinned, knowing how much Desiree loved things from Japan. Desiree's eyes widened, automatically wanting to know more.

"Is it... a fan?" Desiree asked with over-enthusiasm.

"Nope."

"Is it... dango?"

"Iie."*

Hmm. Is it... a shirt?

"Negatory."

"Well, what is it?"

"You'll have to wait."

Ayaka just chuckled and the two continued to pedal towards Ayaka's house, Desiree nearly spaced out with thinking about her gift. After what seemed like forever to Desiree, they finally reached Ayaka's two-story home. They pedaled down the drive way of the house, stopped their bikes, hopped off, and put the kick-stands down.

"You can refrigerate the milk and butter in my fridge if you like." Ayaka offered, gesturing toward Desiree's bag of groceries. Desiree nodded, knowing that the milk would turn sour and the butter would melt if she left it in the heat. She picked the bag up and proceeded to follow Ayaka to the porch and through the doorway. Desiree had forgotten what coolness felt like, so when she stepped through Ayaka's doorway and into the house, she was vaguely shocked. She was relieved, however, and took a deep breath, welcoming the cool air like a good friend.

"I bet it feels better, huh, Dez?" Ayaka smiled and took the bag of groceries from Desiree, putting the milk and butter in her refrigerator for the time being. Desiree was too enthralled with laying on Ayaka's cool, leather couch to even answer. So she simply nodded her head. Ayaka rolled her eyes and walked into the living room where Desiree was nearly sleeping.

"So, are ya comfortable?" Ayaka asked casually.

"Yep." Came the simple answer from Desiree.

"You don't feel like getting up?"

"Nope."

"Nice and cool, huh?"

"You bet."

"Then I guess you're too comfortable for that gift from Japan, huh?" Ayaka asked slyly. Desiree's head shot off the couch, accidently butting forheads with Ayaka.

"AGH!" The girls cried in unison, holding their smarting heads.

"Jeez, Desiree! Calm down, would you?" Ayaka hissed through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, sorry! It was an accident." Desiree asked, poking her forehead and wincing at the slight pain and the bump she felt.

"It's alright. Just don't act overly hyper. Did you have sugar recently or something?" Ayaka raised an eyebrow, brushing her finger across her own lump on her forehead. Desiree grinned nervously.

"Ice pops count as sugar, right?" Ayaka just shook her head and stood up.

"Of course they count. Now come on. The gift is in my room." Ayaka motioned for Desiree to follow her and Desiree trailed behind her. The girls bounded up the stairs, rounded a corner, and walked into Ayaka's room. Desiree gazed at the beautiful decorations that covered Ayaka's bedroom wall. Ayaka's bed comforter was a bright blue with black Japanese inscriptions on them. Above her bed was a large fan hanging on the wall, most likely a battle fan. Ayaka's black dresser was covered with different Japanese charms and mini statues and in a corner of her room was a large vase with images of koi fish ponds and pagodas. While Desiree gawked at the Ayaka's bedroom, Ayaka was fishing through a drawer for the gift that she made in Japan for Desiree. After some pawing, she finally found Desiree's gift and hid it behind her back.

"'Kay, Dez. Hold out your hand and close your eyes and I'll give you something to make you wise."** Ayaka smiled as Desiree rolled her eyes at the little rhyme. They used that little phrase when they would give each other things when they were little. However, Desiree did as instructed and waited for the present. Ayaka gave the gift to Desiree.

"Alright. Open your eyes." Desiree opened her eyes and gasped. In her hand was a brightly colored temari ball with intricate details of different shapes and patterns.*** The temari looked as if it had been made by a professional.

"A temari ball! Ayaka this is beautiful! This- this is for me? The designs are so pretty and they're my favorite colors!" Desiree exclaimed. It was true. The intricate patterns were colored different shades of blue, green, and black; Desiree's favorite colors. Ayaka grinned from ear to ear.

"I made it myself. It took a lot of time and practice, but I finally perfected it. I hope you like it."

"Like it? I love it!" Completely ignoring her usual tomboyish attitude, Desiree pulled Ayaka into a big hug. Ayaka hugged back.

"I'm glad you like it." Ayaka just kept smiling like the girly girl she was and Desiree laughed, looking over the work of art that Ayaka made.

"Okay. Now I need to know about your visit in Japan. And don't leave out any details." Desiree wanted ot know what Ayaka's vacation in Tokyo was like.

"It was awesome! My family and I stayed in my cousins apartment which was extremely cramped to begin with, but it was fun, nonetheless. We did plenty of walking around in the city and I got to try sushi for the first time." Desiree grimaced.

"What does sushi taste like?"

"Very, very fishy. you wouldn't like it." Ayaka stated, knowing that Desiree hated the taste of any type of fish. Desiree shuddered.

"We also got to see this robot that moved it's mouth to the sound of this type of computer singer called Miku Hatsune.***** I have to say, I think I like real singing rather super digitalized, high-pitched computer voices. I got to eat a bunch of Japanese street food, too. Food like takoyaki, dango, mochi, okonomiyaki. All that good stuff." Ayaka smiled, remembering all the food that she ate in Japan.

"You're making me hungry, Ayaka." Desiree mumbled, mouth nearly drooling. All this talk of food was making her hungry. Ayaka giggled.

"Sorry. There were also street performers in some areas. There were even some people that could stick burning swords down their throats."

"I didn't know you could find those types of street performers in Japan." Desiree stated with a confused look.

"Apparently you can. There were also musicians and jugglers." Ayaka recalled the many bands that she listened to.

As Desiree continued listen to Ayaka's vacation, she stole a glance at Ayaka's closet. Desiree's brow furrowed as she noticed something sticking out of the closet door. Something that was strangely familiar. She tried to brush it off and pay attention to Ayaka, but she kept on glancing at it until she was completely staring at it. It was a box that Desiree felt like she had seen it before. She was vaguely aware that Ayaka had stopped talking and was now trying to get her attention.

"Desiree. Desiree. Earth to Desiree! Do you read?" Ayaka was near shouting and Desiree snapped out of her thoughts. She looked at Ayaka and back at the box, still trying to come out of her trance.

"Y-yes? Is something wrong?" Desiree looked at Ayaka in the eyes and her brain played dumb on her for a moment.

"Hello? You asked me how my vacation in Japan was. What is up with you today?" Ayaka asked as she raised her eyebrow, wondering why her best friend was acting strangely.

"I-it's nothing. I-I think I was just seeing things. That's all." Desiree stuttered, not sure herself why she had spaced out. Ayaka continued with her story about all the marvelous things in Japan and Desiree did her best to listen. She didn't stare at the box, but she thought about it, trying to figure out where she had seen it before.

"Well, Dez. That was what Japan was like. Pretty cool, huh?" Ayaka questioned. Desiree nodded.

"Yeah, it was. You know, it's getting late. I better start getting home now." Desiree said with a small smile.

"I guess you're right. You need me to ride home with you? My parents are going to be out for a little while longer, so they won't know that I'm gone." Ayaka asked. It was dim outside and even though the little town they lived in was quiet, there were still creepy people that could prey on teenage girls.

"That's okay. I'll be fine. Come to think of it, I didn't notice that your parents were gone." Desiree said thoughtfully.

Ayaka rolled her eyes. "Tch. Everything is flying over your head today, Dez. I hope it's just a faze."

Desiree smiled. "Yeah, me too." She and Ayaka bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen, taking the milk and butter out of Ayaka's refrigerator and putting them back into the bags. Desiree walked out the door, put the groceries into the basket, and hopped onto her bike.

"I'll see you later, Ayaka!" Desiree called out as she rode down the driveway and onto the street.

"Bye, Dez! Stop by tomorrow!" Ayaka called back as she waved standing on the porch.

"I will!" Desiree proceeded to ride down the road and thought about the time she spent with Ayaka. _It would be fun to visit Japan. Expensive, but fun. _Desiree thought as she thought about the details that Ayaka explained and the temari ball that lay in her basket.

As much as Desiree had been trying to forget about it, her mind kept on drifting back to the box that she saw poking out of Ayaka's closet. She couldn't think of where she saw it, but she had seen it somewhere. A store, perhaps? No. That wasn't it. She had never seen silver boxes like that at the store. Desiree shook her head and continued to pedal, sweating from the humidity, where her silver treasure chest lay waiting for her.

* * *

Hello! Was this chapter all right? I kinda feel like I either rushed it or the sentences were choppy, so please leave me some feedback. Another biography will be up next instead of an actual chapter. A biography of who, you may ask? None other than Desiree's Japanese friend, Ayaka!

*That first letter is an I as in "Me, myself and I." The word is pronounced EE-YEH, which means "no" in Japanese.

**This was a rhyme that my mom used and still uses when she gives us something (if it's a surprise).

*** A temari ball is a traditional Japanese toy/decoration that is traditionally made with the silk of old kimonos, sometimes with a noise maker like a rice or bell in the middle.

**** A computer singer that isn't human. is with a group of other computer singers called VOCALOID. By the way, this is an actual Japanese group. Look it up.


	4. Ayaka's Biography

**Name: **Ayaka Takahashi. _Aya _means color while _ka _can mean _flower _or _petal_. _Takahashi _is her surname which means _high bridge._

**Sex: **Female.

**Age: **14

**Height: **5 ft.

**Weight: **112 lbs.

**Hair Type/Color/Style: **Long black hair that comes below her shoulder blades, bangs, hot pink streaks.

**Eye Color: **Dark brown.

**Personality/Interests/Pros: **Ayaka is a Japanese fashion loving, girly girl. Despite loving all the glitsy stuff, she is still Desiree's best friend. Ayaka is more of a follower than anything, paying attention to all the latest fashion trends and trying to fit in with the "cool crowd". She speaks her mind and can be blunt, often forgetting to take care of other peoples' feelings. She is amazing at math and will often get A's and B's. Ayaka can usually be found texting on her cellphone, reading a magazine, or hanging out with Desiree. Ayaka is also an anime fan girl and will cosplay as a school girl or magical girl often.

**Dislikes/Cons: **Ayaka can be blunt and will forget about other peoples' feeling s often. Terrible at writing formal letters and/or stories.

**Favorite Color(s): **Pink, black, yellow.

**Favorite Food(s): **Miso soup, mochi, daifuku, apple pie.

**Least Favorite Food(s): **Anything spicy, dango, takoyaki.

**Favorite Movies(s): **Mean Girls, Naruto movies, My Neighbor Totoro.

**Favorite TV Show(s): **Hetalia: Axis Powers, Naruto, Bleach, iCarly.

**Favorite Subject (school): **Math, Civics.

**Least Favorite Subject (school): **Writing/English, P.E.

* * *

Review! =D


End file.
